


Blanket Fic for a New Millennium

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blanket Fic, Clothed Sex, Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inflation, Naked Cuddling, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Sleepy Cuddles, Slime, Slime Inflation, Tentacles, Xenophilia, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, everyone loves soft goo boys right?, just...the softest goo boy, living clothes (kind of), that's just my slime boy being Thirsty, vore (hinted at but not done)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: More of our intrepid (and sexually voracious) space courier, this time with a slime friend! There's a spaceship wreck, making out, borderline domestic fluff, and a ton of slimy, wet, weird sex!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same universe as 'The Hookup Spot', and takes place some time afterwards.

I managed to slam the airlock closed, working the manual crank until I could feel it fully seal.

Even then, the air inside the ship was treacherously cold, heat leeching out by the minute.  
I stuffed my hands into my coverall’s armpits and stomped my feet, both to shake snow off my boots and to force some feeling back into my numbed toes.

“Okay,” I said, through chattering teeth, “We DEFINITELY can’t go scouting for a better position. I got our beacon lights up, though, so between those and the distress signal, someone is bound to find us soon.”

“My suit’s battery is at five percent,” Hanowri murmured. The crash had thrown his humanoid suit against the control console and crushed the head in a really freaky-looking way; the casing was crushed in on one side, the optics fluttering and whining faintly while the cameras tried to readjust. “Without it--”

“I know, I know,” I said. I covered my eyes, sighing. “I never should have listened to that Merkwynnian trader,” I muttered. “They always travel around in those armored monstrosities…” 

~

Hanowri and I had known each other through friends and colleagues for almost two years now, but had never worked together.  
We didn’t have much reason to; I was a courier, and he was a chemical casing inspector, so the only time we really saw each other was on jobs, and even then only for a short while at a time. But he seemed okay; a little stiff, maybe, but like a decent guy.  
This time, he’d said he was going to the same station as I was for a freelance job, and he’d offered to pay for the fuel, so I’d agreed to take him with me, and we’d left the spaceport together. 

It would have been a perfectly routine trip, if I hadn’t stopped at the gas station to talk to this old Merkwynnian with a beat-up old semi-rig. He’d told me there was trouble with the hyper-relay I’d always used, and had suggested a different way.  
The ‘shortcut’ turned out to be through an orbital dump; something had hit the front of the ship, and I’d had to make an emergency landing on the nearest planetoid.  
Unfortunately, the nearest planetoid was a tiny, frozen rock so inhospitable there wasn’t even a gas station or supply outpost there. According to my map, the only constructed thing there was a single signal booster tower, and literally nothing else; so at least I knew that, while it was out in the middle of nowhere, it was out in the middle of nowhere that people had at least been to before. 

I came back to the present, hearing the sounds of tiny motors whining.  
When I stuck my head back up out of the storage compartment I could see Hanowri trying to make his suit move, but apparently the impact had damaged it too much; the hands twitched uselessly against the controls, the legs spasming against the deck.

“I…I cannot move at all,” he said.  
“That’s okay,” I said, “Don’t worry, I’ll find your emergency thing.”

I had been digging in the storage compartment under the bridge control panel for the last ten minutes when I finally found a white aluminum crate with some Sslenese writing on it, and a picture of what looked like a big indigo-black beach ball on one side. There were bullet points and what looked like a list of specs, graphic design on these sorts of things mercifully being constant across the galaxy, it seemed.

“I…I think I found what you told me to get?” I said. I held up the box.  
“Yes!” Hanowri said. “That is my emergency mobility unit.”  
I climbed back out of the storage compartment and set it on the seat next to the crushed suit, but then was unsure what to do next. 

“Do…do I have to, like, break you out of--”  
“No, no! I have to release some things,” Hanowri explained.  
I turned away, embarrassed. “Wait. Is this like getting undressed, for you?”  
“Well…yes. This is…embarrassing,” he said. “We do not like to leave our suits, when we are off our home planet.”  
“But you won’t die without it?”

“Well. No. But we are not…bipedal…” he said. “There are many problems with being a species with amorphous soft bodies…aside from the, er, difficulty of moving around, leaving our suits also means that we are always in danger of coming into contact with unwanted contaminants.”  
“Germs?”  
“No, no, germs we can handle. But it’s a lot less fun when you step on something sharp and then it takes two days to--very painfully--work its way back out of your limb...”  
I winced and hissed in sympathy. “Jeez. Sounds like it sucks…”  
I could hear several soft, pressurized sounds, clicking and popping. Then there was a soft, wet noise, like someone splitting a melon.  
“Well, we are from a predominantly aquatic world. Normally we don’t have to worry about such things…”

I heard the sound of something powering up--a soft whirr of internal fans and a pleasant computer chime.  
Then he said, “All right. I’m all right. Thank you very much.”

His humanoid suit looked now like what it was--just a shell, the blue silicone skin all down its torso split wide and exposing the inner casing where he’d just been. There was a faint blue-white glow of interior optics, but the suit’s eyes were blank and unfocused now.

“That was a very nice model,” he said, annoyed and a little mournfully. “My favorite one.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“It’s not your fault. Debris storms happen. Of course I still have an insurance plan for it.”  
Then I had to laugh. “Well, look at you, thinking ahead!”

He made a pleased noise, and then rolled forward experimentally in the emergency unit.  
It looked--and seemed to function--exactly like a fancier hamster-ball. It was about the size of a beach ball and apparently made of tinted black polycarbonate. Little lights flashed from beneath its plastic surface, here and there.

“How…is it in there?” I asked, after a moment.  
“Snug, but not uncomfortably so.” he said. He spun in one place; a little mechanical limb telescoped out, tiny articulated pincers opening and closing at its end, before he retracted it. He turned a pair of headlights on, then off again, and then made a satisfied noise.  
“There are quite a few functions…remarkably useful, for an emergency device.”  
“Well, that’s good.”  
“...It has built-in Wi-Fi…” he sounded mystified; I couldn’t help but laugh. 

~

There was nothing else to do but sit and wait. We checked what we could, but the landing had damaged the ship, on top of whatever it was that we’d collided with while still in space.  
We weren’t going anywhere without some serious repairs.  
The distress beacon was on, the ship’s internal systems were stable. 

We watched movies one after another--one of mine, then one of his, back and forth. He explained some of the finer points of Sslenese cinema. We talked about where we grew up. We found out we liked a lot of the same video games, the same books. Talking with him was easy and casual, and after the first five minutes I got over the feeling that I was talking to an oversized hamster-ball. 

“You know, I’ve known you for two years now, and I don’t even know what your actual body looks like,” I said, finally.  
The black hamster-ball-looking mobility ball wobbled, an the translator picked up the movement as quiet laughter.  
“I have known YOU for that amount of time and never seen your hair down. I am given to understand that is normal for humans to at least occasionally ‘let their hair down’.”  
I snorted, but chuckled. “Not humans of my race.”  
“Race. What does this mean?” 

“My--my phenotype. Many of us don’t just…wear our hair down. Mostly ‘cause it defies gravity on its own, but also because it gets tangled easily.” then I paused. “And because, while other species don’t seem too fazed by it, other humans with different phenotypes can’t stop staring and don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.”  
Hanowri was still.  
“Oh,” he said at last. “I didn’t know that. Sorry; I’ve made this awkward…”  
“No, no, it’ fine,” I said. “Better to have it come up like this than have it turn into a weird problem later.”

The conversation changed to other topics; eventually I got up and made myself dinner, before sitting down to read something. He was playing some kind of music program, an every now an then I would hear soft, piano-like chimes from the ball.

It was peaceful, and kind of nice. If I ignored the fact that there was a snowy wasteland outside the portholes and not the starry black of space, I could pretend we were still on course, and everything felt fine.


	2. Chapter 2

By that night, though, it became clear we had another problem.  
I lay shivering in my sleeping bag, with heating packs stuffed in around my feet and my thickest thermal onesie on. Even then I couldn’t sleep.  
Even if I hadn’t been so cold my nipples could cut glass, the noise from the howling wind battering against the ship’s hull was so loud I could barely hear myself think.

Finally I unzipped the bag enough to stick my head out, regretting it the moment my face hit the cold air.

Then I saw the ball unit shuddering against the deck, and reached one arm out to turn some lights on.

“Hey. Hey! Hanowri…Are…are you shivering, in there?”  
The ball stilled for a moment before he spoke.  
“No, I’m not…mammalian…and we can’t do that. The orb has a heating system, but it works with ball bearings, so it makes the whole thing shake. Sorry to bother you.”

“You aren’t bothering me,” I said. Then, “If you’re cold, why didn’t you say so? You can come over here.”  
He rolled closer slowly, almost shyly, and when I unzipped the sleeping bag and held it open, an reached down to lift the heavy ball into my bunk. He rolled it inside, then seemed to hesitate there, between the curve of my thighs and my belly.

“Mind if I put my arm around your unit?” I asked.  
“That’s fine,” he said, after hesitating.   
It was a bit like cuddling with a hard beach ball, but it was warm, at least; the running LEDs on its sides dimmed slightly. I wondered if they were automatic or if he was turning them down himself.  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“...Yes,” he said.   
“Good,” I yawned. “Now maybe we can get some sleep.”

When I woke up, it was before dawn, the through the portholes a faint blue-gray. Maybe, I thought, the snowstorm had stopped during the night. It was certainly quieter.  
I blinked and then looked down at the ball, which was translucent and almost totally see-through dark gray now. It jerked suddenly in my arm, and then darkened to its former nearly opaque purple-blue-black.   
“Morning,” I said.  
“...Good morning,” he said.   
I sat up carefully, unzipping the bag and letting him roll away a little.   
“Want anything to eat?”  
“No, thank you,” he said. “But…if you want to eat…”

So I ate a granola bar and made myself some tea, and shrugged when I offered him a piece and he said no.   
But after awhile when he didn’t roll away, I asked, “What? Do I have something on my face? Are you SURE you don’t want anything?”  
“Do you ever think of how brutal it seems? The eating process, I mean. I mean--not to be offensive!” he stammered. “But…it seems a little strange, to me.”  
I laughed. “Yeah, sometimes. But I like it! Makes me feel strong.” I took a big bite of the granola bar and made several exaggerated crunching bites. “It’s like, we got a meat tentacle in a hole in our face and we use pieces of our exposed skull bones to crush our food!”  
The orb wobbled once, and then was very, very still.

“Oh. Sorry. Was that…kind of gross? How do you guys eat?”  
“We wrap our digestive organs around our food; tasting and digesting is one and the same for us. And, er. Well, it’s not…disgusting, but it is very…informative.”

~

There was a whole lot more nothing to do.   
I put the buttons back on two of my nice shirts, and read part of a book; he played some video game that looked like underwater Devonian Era version of those old Jurassic Park movies. He seemed pleased when I told him so.

~

We ate lunch together, staring out one of the portholes and watching the snow go whistling by. He seemed oddly subdued, even for his usual quiet self, and when I pointed this out, he rolled in a little circle and made an unhappy sound.

“I’ve been trying my hardest not to offend you,” he said.   
“What? You haven’t offended me!” I protested.  
“Well…but what I’m going to say probably will. But I can’t take it anymore,” the translator’s voice sounded urgent.   
“I have a confession to make. I’m…oh spirits…I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for quite some time now, but there never seems to be a good moment.”  
“Oh! I’m…kinda flattered, actually. Why would I be offended by that?”

“Well, it…there never seemed to be a good time to ask you. You’re always busy, always moving around. I didn’t want to presume…and besides that, I didn’t want you to think I was…weird.”  
“Why would I think you were weird for wanting to ask me out?” I asked, confused.

He was silent. The translator indicated a sigh should be there, for context, before he spoke. “There’s all this porn, of humans. Of Sslenese doing…THINGS. To...to human people.”  
I tilted my head, curious and a little worried. “What kinds of…things?”

He sounded embarrassed, now. “It’s one of the more common, er, kinky things. Sslenese have this obsession with human…orifices. Understandably, I hear that many human women tend to think Sslenese men are all creeps because of it. The, uh. Tentacle thing.”  
“Oh,” I said. “Oh! That’s a really common human thing, too, actually. And, well, I mean, you can like…things, without wanting to hurt your partner. You aren’t into, like, violent degrading stuff, are you?” I said, warily.  
“No! No, not at all. But that was what I was afraid you would think. And then, everyone said you didn’t seem interested in dating anyone, so…”

“I had a series of disappointing relationships,” I said dryly. “I decided it wasn't worth the heartache, getting close to someone only to find out they’re using you.”  
He wobbled unhappily, then said, “That’s what I was afraid of.”  
“But, I mean--” I said. “I actually really like hanging out with you! It’s been nice.”

~

A little while later, he nudged me and the translator picked up whatever thoughtful noise he’d made as him quietly clearing his throat.  
“...Do you remember how, yesterday, I mentioned how brutal the human eating process was? All the…the chewing and tearing and…the swallowing…”  
And then I put two and two together, and laughed a little. “You want me to eat you? Or you’re afraid I’m going to eat you?”

The orb shuddered all over, almost violently, as he spoke. “Oh, my spirits. Not--not literally. Not--I am not saying this correctly.”  
I laughed a little, but I sat down cross-legged in front of the orb and patted it gently.   
“You’re right, because even the translator is having a hard time.”

“Can I just. Would you. Can I see inside your mouth?” he asked, the last part coming out in a rush.   
“Um. Sure,” I said. The orb rotated slightly where it was, growing more and more translucent until it was a translucent, pearly gray.  
Inside, he looked like a viscous mass of blue slime, with smaller tendrils lapping at the internal edges of the unit. Inside the unit itself there seemed to be pressure sensors, and even what looked like a tiny keyboard or control panel, set into the curvature of one of the walls.   
“So where’s your face?”  
Four round black eyes surfaced from the slime, and even without a completely formed face I could tell he was embarrassed.

“Wait,” I said.  
He rolled backwards, the orb darkening again.  
“I’m sorry--” he said.   
“No, really, just…wait. This is a sex thing, isn’t it?”  
“I’m so sorry. I never would have presumed--I thought--I think I misread your flirting--”  
“No, you really didn’t; I was flirting back. It’s just…this feels really impersonal and a lot less like a sex thing this way. Can’t you come closer?”

He rolled the orb closer slowly, seeming embarrassed now.  
“I mean, like, ‘Can I touch you’ closer. Can you come out of that? Like you said, you’ll be okay if you come out, right?”  
“That is technically correct.”  
But he seemed like he was hedging; I gently asked, “Okay, so, what’s the matter? You can talk to me. It’s okay, really. If you never want to talk about this again later, we don’t have to.”

He hesitated again, this time for so long that I braced my hand against the floor and was about to stand up.  
Then there was a soft pressurized pop, like an old-fashioned soda can opening, and then I could see the top of the ball begin to unscrew upwards. A pillar--the entire interior chamber of the ball--was actually being ejected slowly upwards, until the opening was wide enough n he began to emerge.

Then he was slowly climbing out, and I realized he was actually--expanding, almost flattening out, losing his shape and viscosity. The four black eyes squirmed into a round face and struggled to hold its shape before sagging towards the floor.  
I reached out and caught him before he could end up a gooey mess sprawled on the deck.

“Are you okay?!” I asked, concerned.  
“This is…what I meant…” he murmured. “Without pressure, we have no way to maintain a consistent shape…it’s tiring, having to constantly work to hold yourself together…”

I reached out without thinking and let him pool into the curve of my arms; he felt like he weighed eight, maybe nine pounds, his body solid and slightly cool. He sagged over the tops of my thighs, pooling there, and for a moment it felt like I was holding a giant jelly balloon with a vaguely humanoid head. Gently I cupped the back of his head to support it, smiling down at him. He wasn’t slimy at all; his skin DID feel like gelatin, though, smooth and jiggly and just slightly yielding.

“And it’s cold,” he said, as a last grouse.  
I chuckled a little.  
“I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have pressed you. Do you want to go back into your unit?”  
“No!” he said. “No! I…I worked up the nerve to do this. I really want to.” then, shyly, he asked, “Can…we just lie down together?”

“Sure!” I said.   
It was easy to just roll back into my bunk and toss the sleeping bag back over us one-handed.   
He kind of pooled there in the sleeping bag, a warm, shapeless, amorphous weight.   
He did not ask again to see inside my mouth, though, and I didn’t want to spook him, so I didn’t bring it up. I figured I could ask later, when he wasn’t naked in my sleeping bag with me. 

“There’s this thing I saw, when I was younger,” he confessed, after we’d dozed together for about fifteen minutes. “This human woman swallowed this man alive--a man of my species, I mean--and he could feel the muscles in her throat contracting as she swallowed him down into her stomach, then the walls of her stomach cradling him, pressing him from all sides…” he shivered, his entire body rippling. “It was the sexiest thing I’d ever seen. You probably think I’m weird…”

I chuckled a little and kissed him, close-mouthed and chaste.  
“Not really. We have that back on earth too. It’s a pretty common kink, actually.”  
“...Oh!”  
“Yeah, but you really, REALLY don’t want anyone human to actually eat you. Our stomachs are full of dilute acid, and can eat through most kinds of enamels and even flesh, in high enough concentrations.”  
He huffed. “I know that.” he said. 

“Still want me to bite you?” I said playfully, and made a bitey face at him.  
He squirmed away from me, giggling.   
“No…but…I still want to…do the other thing.”

So I kissed him again before bracing myself up on one elbow and yawning again.  
He pooled beneath the curve of my chin, his eyes floating close to my face, and reached towards my mouth with one trembling tentacle.  
“Please tell me this isn’t weird,” he said. “Are you…do you find this anywhere near as exciting as I do?”  
I smiled down at him, squeezing him very gently. “I think it’s hot that you’re so into me. And if we’re going to be doing sex stuff, there’s plenty of stuff i can think of that we’d both probably like.”

The tentacle flopped back to cover his eyes.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I’m sorry. I’m being selfish. All I can think of is how much I want to feel your tongue…”  
I said, “Do you guys have kissing where you’re from?”  
He paused; the translator must have been working really hard to find an equivalence, because it took awhile before he shook his head.   
“Not…in the way that you understand it. But is that…a thing all humans like? With your…your tongues and everything?”  
I nodded, chuckling. “Most of us, yeah. It’s really intimate. Close-mouth kisses are for very loved friends and children and the wet and wild ones with lots of tongue are for lovers and spouses,” I explained.

“O-oh,” he murmured. His eyes did the thing where they receded into his head, which I had realized that was his way of looking away and ducking his head in embarrassment. 

I laughed a little, gently, and then opened my mouth again.  
He ran his tentacle gently over my lips, bumped it once against my front teeth, and then, with a tiny elongated piece of it, touched the tip of my tongue.   
When I curled my tongue into a taco shape around the end of his tentacle, he jerked all over, the tentacle going limp and falling from my mouth.

“Are you okay?” I asked again. He was trembling slightly, another tentacle covering his face.  
“...Y-yes…” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I lost concentration when you surprised me with…that.”  
He was pressing closer to me, most of his mass pushing against my boobs and chest. I held him with my free arm, gently stroking and squeezing.  
“Want to keep going?” I asked.  
“Yes,” he said. “That’s--that’s very nice, what you’re doing with your other hand.” he paused. “Thanks for…not laughing and calling me a weirdo. Even if you never want to talk about this again.”

“I didn’t say that,” I said gently. “I said, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”  
“I do! I mean, I…I’m enjoying this. A lot. I’m…terribly excited. I know you probably don’t…know that, but…it’s a very sensual experience. I can feel your heart beating so clearly, right here, it’s like…it’s like nothing else. And up close, your scent…”

I chuckled a little, and then moved my hand between us to undo the snaps down the front of my long sleeping onesie.  
“Do you like fluffy textures? ‘Cause my pajamas are lined with fleece on the inside…” I said, a little teasingly.  
He slipped tendrils inside my pajamas slowly, sliding the questing limbs up underneath my t-shirt and over my breasts. 

“Your skin is so warm,” he groaned softly. In a moment he had plastered himself all down the front of my torso, wrapping himself around my sides and up the back of my neck.   
“Want me to button you in?” I asked.  
“Yes,” he whispered, trembling against me. I redid the snaps behind him, the knit material pressing him even closer. 

Like this, most of his bulk sat lower on my body, just over my navel; two of his fatter tentacles had wrapped around my thighs and were clenching an relaxing there like an involuntary massage. I had a little trouble buttoning the last few snaps, an when I smoothed my hand down over him, it looked like I was a few months pregnant. 

“You’re so…” I said. “This feels nice, with you close like this. Like an allover hug.”  
The translator picked up a soft sound of pleasure.   
One of his tentacles was still lying next to my face on the pillow; I leaned forward a little an kissed it.

“Want to feel something you might like?” I asked.  
“Yes…”

I put my lips on the tip and slowly sucked it into my mouth, careful to keep my lips covering my teeth to shield the delicate skin. He made a strangled noise of pleasure and tightened all over me, and I reached out and cupped the tentacle and began gently sucking it like it was a perfect, squishy-firm dick. 

He tasted clean, in a way that reminded me of seawater and fresh sweat; salty and faintly marine. I could feel the tip of the tentacle gently probing around inside my mouth, feeling the roof of my mouth my and my teeth and inside my cheeks, and after only a few moments he made another garbled cry of pleasure and squirmed out of my mouth.

“Oh my spirits,” he gasped. “It’s--it’s almost too much--”  
For awhile we were quiet together, him still clenching and twitching around me.  
Finally I chuckled a little and asked, “Did you climax from that?”  
“No,” he said, “But only just barely. And I know the mouth is not an erogenous zone for humans. What do you like? S-sexually, I mean.”  
“I like it in my pussy, and I don’t mind playing with butts, but generally that’s something I save for people I’m super comfortable with. Plus it takes forever to get ready for that, so…”

He seemed a little more flustered, somehow; I squeezed him gently and he shivered again and made a pleased noise. “What’s up?”  
“I…I meant, like…kinky things. I mean--if you like any of those things!” he said.  
I chuckled a little. “Well, the tentacle thing, for one.”

“Oh, spirits…” he whispered. “Do you--do you mean that? You aren’t just teasing me?”  
“I mean it!” I said. “I’m not making fun of you, I promise. So if you think I’m not into you because of your body, or that I’ll think you’re gross, I don’t.”

He was quiet for a long moment, seeming deep in thought.   
I continued, “I actually really like the whole ‘cleaning myself out for butt play’ shebang, though. Sometimes…sometimes I do it just to see how much water I can fit. It’s super intense…I can’t do it that often, though; it’s not good for you if you do it too much. Which sucks, because holy SHIT it is amazing. You feel so full…then the water gives your belly this extra weight, and…ahhh, it’s just really nice.”

“O-oh,” he said. His voice sounded very small.   
“Are you okay?” I asked. “I’m not weirding you out, am I?”  
“No! No, you aren’t. I’m just…” the translator picked up his pause as a deep sigh, “I’m…really excited and I don’t want to, er. Say the wrong thing and make things awkward.”

“Mind if I roll onto my back?” I asked. When he said he didn’t mind, I rolled over carefully, grabbing some wipes from one of the built-in shelves in my bunk and wiping my hands with it.   
“You’ve seen VIDEOS,” I said, teasingly. “So I bet you know there’s an entire genre of earth porn dedicated to slime and goo stuff.”

His four eyes looked away from mine, and even without the right kind of circulatory system I could practically FEEL him blush. He clenched tighter around me, hiding his face against my neck and whining a little.

“Yeah? You know what I mean?” I said, grinning and squeezing him gently.  
“You…you really want to…”  
“I mean. Only if you want to.” I said.   
“Oh, holy spirits, yes, I do!” he said. He pulled away enough to look at my face. “I just…never thought I’d meet anyone…”  
Now I cradled his face in my hands gently, and pulled him down to kiss his face. He melted a little when my lips made contact with his skin. “I know. Me, either. But here we are.”

Then, with an obvious effort, he formed himself into a real head and torso an arms, leaning own over me.   
The illusion of a humanoid man leaning over me was broken by the fact that I could still feel the rest of all his tentacles wrapped tight around my torso an thighs, but I appreciated the thought.   
I skimmed one hand up his chest, feeling the shiver of pleasure spread like rippling jiggles through his entire body. 

“I did more than just watch racy flicks,” he said.  
“Oh, yeah?” I said, smiling. “I hope so. A lot of those are shitty when it comes to women’s pleasure.”  
“I read several anatomy books and even MANUALS,” he said.   
The translator had dropped his voice low, and I could feel the tentacles around my thighs tighten and then spread, until they merged, forming a single viscous layer around my hips, the mass tightening over my panties like a pair of tight, living shorts.

He shivered above me, his head drooping down until it squished gently against my forehead.  
“Ohh…” I whispered, my head falling back against the pillow.  
“Would you like me to fuck you like this?” he asked.   
“Yeah,” I said, “Yeah, that’s…that would be good.” I sat up and he reformed his tentacles, and I shucked off my panties one-handed, not wanting to break the contact.

Then the two tentacles were back again, another slapping down on top of my bush and covering my clit, forming a bunch of little fingers that began to gently knead and twist it.  
I moaned, spreading my legs wider, and felt him sag lower, until he was again a viscous blob on my torso, clinging to me all over while he played with my clit. 

“You’re so hot,” he whispered. “Ohh, spirits, oh mother-maker’s womb--”  
“I’m so fucking close,” I grunted. “Just--just a little--”  
“Yes,” he said, “Anything, anything you want.”  
An then when I kissed his face he made a tentacle like a tongue that surged into my mouth, sliding over my tongue, alternating its thickness and firmness and using it to gently fuck my mouth, while I chased it with my own tongue, licking and suckling and making greedy little moans in my throat.

The orgasm sneaked up on me and then came down on me like a thunderstorm.  
I held him closer in a crushing embrace, my back bowed, my hips working on their own as I rode the orgasm and came for what felt like forever.

Afterwards he kept the tentacle gently pressed down over my mons, the little fingers playing with my pubic fuzz. 

“Ahh,” I said, when I had caught my breath. “That was…whoo! That was GOOD.”  
“I’m glad you liked it,” he said. Then he huddled lower on my body, his eyes disappearing into his mass in a way that I recognize him as ducking his head shyly.   
“Everything okay?” I asked.

“I still want to…” he wiggled the tentacles that were just at the outer lips of my pussy.  
“Oh. Oh! Ohhh, sweetie, yes, that would be SO good,” I said. I reached own with one hand and parted my labia, spreading my slick juices over my outer lips; one tentacle wrapped around my fingers an squeezed gently. I could feel he’d left his own slick there, thicker and slightly cooler than my own. 

But when he tried to push in, he was too excited an tired, at once, and couldn’t maintain any kin of consistency. After awhile he gave up with a frustrated noise, but I kissed him again.  
“It’s okay,” I said. “We have plenty of time.”   
We fell asleep curled around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day we woke up together and I ate breakfast with him pooled in my lap. We couldn’t stop staring at each other. I couldn’t stop smiling at him and he couldn’t stop touching me: gentle touches on my sides and back and thighs, stroking my hands, playfully cupping and jiggling my breasts.  
“They are…a very pleasing size and shape.”   
“Aww! Well, thank you!”

He flapped a tentacle over his eyes, and I had to laugh at his shyness.   
After awhile he got back into his orb to go into the kitchen nook, then crawled up the side of the fridge and did a very complicated maneuver to get the door open, that left him looking alarmingly like a giant stretched-out wad of blue chewing gum. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine,” he said, calm if not cheerful. “Gravity without the aid of pressure is, as you say, a pain in the ass.”  
I had to laugh.

He got himself a packet of dried Horka fruit and tore it open, and then I saw what looked like a darker blue bubble surface from the more opaque interior of his body. He formed a little indentation in his side, dropped the dried fruit into it, an then sort of folded back over himself; the pocket inside folded into the darker blue bubble, which deformed as the pieces of fruit were pushed into it, and then submerged again, deeper into his body.

“Do you like Horka fruit?” he asked.   
“Yeah! Thanks,” I said, accepting a packet from him.  
The skins of Horka fruit are as bitter as lemons, but the longer you chew them, the sweeter they get; this is intensified when they’re dried. They taste a little bit like lemons, blueberries, and pomegranates combined.  
“They’re my favorites,” he murmured, after a bit. “I’m glad they’re human-safe so I can share them with you.” 

“Thank you,” I said, reaching out to him. He raised a tentacle that parted into little segments like fingers when it met my hand, and curled together again around my hand.  
I could only smile at him. We sat together and ate breakfast and watched the sun come up. 

~

Later, I got dressed and went to check the snow level. The storm ha quieted, but I found we were literally buried: the airlock doors opened up to a waist-high wall of compacted snow.   
I close it and returned to the ship.

Shrugging out of my jumpsuit and stripping down to my thermal pajamas again, I said, “Well, at least the storm stopped.”

He was pooled in the side of my sleeping bag farthest from the zipper, and reached for me with two droopy tentacles. I reached out and gently squeezed them before climbing back in and zipping us up.

“It’s…so cold…Can I…” he asked.  
“Of course,” I said. I unsnapped my onesie again and let him in, then closed it back up after him.   
Stroking his rounded bulk there around my belly felt like the most natural thing in the world.   
All day that day, I kept checking my phone an making sure it was still synced to the ship computer and the ship’s distress beacon was still signaling. But there was no word back from anyone. 

“Hey,” I said, “I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to smell like an unwashed armpit. Want to take a shower?”  
“Are you sure that’s wise? The ship’s water reservoir…”  
“We can refill it with ice from outside! It’ll be fine. Come on,” I said, squeezing him gently.

~

 

We took a hot shower--he crawled into what looked like a fabric mesh sieve on tripod legs, so he wasn't in danger of accidentally sliding into the drain--and afterwards I knelt on the warmed lino-tiles in the bottom of the tiny shower stall and held my arms out to him.

He slithered up and into my embrace like a second skin, pressing his face--rounded and only a little droopy--up against mine. I kissed him, giggling. I curled my arms around him as he wrapped his tentacles around me, squeezing gently.

“Would you think it weird or sad that I haven’t been so happy with another person in years?” he said. The translator picked the words up as a whisper.   
I kissed the top of his gooey head gently. “No,” I said. “You’re a workaholic, so you only ever meet people at jobs, huh?”

“Yes,” he said. “That’s true…but you, you never have trouble meeting people, do you?”  
I laughed and shook my head. “Meeting people isn’t the hard part. Finding NICE people is the hard part.”

He retracted two of his eyes back into his body, then popped them back to the surface a moment later.  
“And…am I under the umbrella of ‘nice people’?” he asked.  
I smiled. “Yeah. You are.”

I ended up drying off and getting dressed with him still wrapped around me--in a different onesie, this one not fleece-lined or as warm, so I ended up putting a clean work jumpsuit on over it.   
“Starting to get cold in here,” I muttered. “I was hoping they’d find us before the engines completely cooled down…”  
“There are…other ways we can stay warm,” he said.   
He’d plastered himself across my chest in a thin layer, and s he spoke now he twiddled my nipples and squeezed my breasts. I jumped and yelped in surprised pleasure.   
“Do that,” I groaned, “That’s nice…”

He kneaded my breasts gently, like a kitten looking for milk, his warm, squishy grip enveloping them whole. I threw my head back, locked my knees, an leaned back against the counter, sighing in pleasure.  
“Oh, my god. What does that feel like for you?” I asked, after a few moments.  
“Like I’m feeling up a pregnant Sslenese woman,” he said, deadpan. “It’s pretty sexy…”

I grinned, a little breathless, “Oh, yeah? That what you meant when you said my boobs were a pleasing size and shape?”  
He slapped a tentacle over his eyes in embarrassment while I laughed gently.  
“Yeah…” he paused, then said, “I was wondering if maybe…you wanted to try what we’d done the first time, again?”  
“Yeah, of course,” I said, without even thinking about it. 

I could feel his mass shift as he formed two tentacles, these sliding down over my pussy, pressing tight under the layers of cloth, and I could feel them nudge aside the waistband of my panties and curl over my clit.

I clenched my toes in my socks and bit my lip, sighing in pleasure, and spread my legs slightly.  
“Your breathing is faster,” he murmured, “And deeper.”  
“Sign of excitement,” I managed.   
“Mmm,” he said, the translator purring in my ear, as the two tentacles spread my labia. In a moment another, slick already and leaving a snail-trail inside my clothes that I could feel, slipped down into my panties and rubbed its head back and forth over the mouth of my pussy, teasing. 

This time he slipped more of himself, still as a flat layer, up and over the lower half of my face, cradling my neck and chin in his cool, soft grip. A tentacle probed at my lower lip, and I turned my head to suck it into my mouth with a hum that turned almost into a growl.  
“Oh, spirits, your skin is so hot here…Ready?” he murmured. His voice was high and breathy.  
“Mmhmm!” 

The first tentacle that plunged in was slick and wet and perfect, and I moaned around the tentacle in my mouth. He formed a head for himself and pressed closer to me, kissing me and fucking my mouth with his tentacle-tongue while I panted and moaned. 

I got an idea.   
Turning my head to break the kiss, I said, “Hey, can you--can you make the one in my pussy thicker?”  
“Of course,” he said.  
I could feel it start to swell almost immediately, and when it got to a nice, fat girth wide enough that I could feel the stretch, I yelled in pleasure and threw my head back so hard I hit the cabinet behind me.  
“Are you all right?!”

“Fine, fine, fine--oh my god, that’s so fucking good--can you move? Can you--fuck me like--” I said, my words trailing off.  
He began sliding it in and out of my pussy, the movement making sloppy, wet noises come from beneath my clothes. I could feel the wetness seeping through my panties and knew that when I looked down, the coverall would probably be soaked, too.   
I grabbed the edge of the counter an braced myself and just held on for the ride.

“I can feel you clench up when you like it,” he mumbled, “You’re like a furnace inside. I never want to leave--”  
“Ohh, you’re so good! Fuck, just like that!” one of my hands came up and I gently pressed my fingers into the back of his head, to feel his yielding soft weight. 

“Want me to try different shapes, too?” he asked.  
I nodded breathlessly, and then jumped and shivered all over in pleasure when he made it into something that was bulbous at the end, and again when he made it into three balls of different sizes, popping in and out of me with the same slow, deliberate, implacable speed.

“Oh my god,” I said, half sobbing with pleasure, “You--you aren’t going to speed up, are you?”  
He made a cheerful noise. “No…not unless you really want me to…”  
I shook my head. “Don’t. it’s so good. I just…oh my god, my legs are starting to cramp,” I laughed.

So i turned around and braced myself against the countertop, face-down and with him acting like a pillow between me and the countertop. My face was half-sunk into his body, tentacles gently slicking in and out of my mouth and teasing my nose.   
He was fucking my pussy with the same deep, slow strokes, so perfect that my legs began to shake. 

“Would you like something in your ass?” he whispered.  
“I--oh--FUCK yes,” I said.

Another tentacle slipped up and around the curve of my thigh, this one much slenderer than the fat one squishing in and out of my pussy, and I squirmed and moaned as it nosed its way inside, my asshole already slightly loosened from the sheer girth of the one in my pussy. 

Now the translator was picking up static from him, followed with desperate noises of pleasure.  
“Close?” I asked, turning my head from the tentacles in my mouth.  
“Yes,” he said, “Yes!”  
“Mmm…” I said. “Me too…”

Then, very carefully, I turned my head again and gently bit down on one of the tentacles near my mouth--near where his face was.  
He made a noise like someone sucking in a huge breath, and then I could feel the tentacles everywhere shudder and spasm and writhe; the fat one jerked a bunch of times before writhing so hard that it slid out of my pussy entirely, and I could feel it slithering back and forth in my underwear.  
His eyes disappeared into his head and after the long moment spent writhing, he seemed to melt, his body losing viscosity as he came down from the orgasm.

I slid one hand into my clothes, over my soaked underwear, and with a few almost-too-rough rubs finished myself off, the orgasm making my knees wobbly and my back stiff. 

He was still almost-liquid, sliding down the counter, apparently helpless; I giggled a little and scooped him up, tucking him carefully inside my clothes.

“Well,” I said cheerfully, “I have to change my clothes again!”


	4. Chapter 4

“That really did it for you, huh?” I asked.   
It was later; we’d both had time to rest, and now I was lying in my sleeping bag with my onesie unsnapped, with him again wrapped around me, kneading my breasts gently. 

He stopped, and seemed a little embarrassed, but I leaned down and kissed one of the tentacles I could reach.   
“Don’t be embarrassed. I did it because I thought you’d like it.”  
“I…I did. A lot.”  
“Okay. The sex was fan-fucking-tastic, by the way.”  
“Thank you…” he fell quiet for a moment, an then piped up again. “And you’re right. I’m not as cold as I was before.”  
“That’s good! Me, either.”

But his following silence was almost guilty; I squeezed him gently and said, “Hey. So if we both had a good time, what’s wrong?”  
“I…well. It’s…weird.”  
“We’re shipwrecked and inventing new ways to fuck so we can stave off the cold. I think we’ve passed the ‘weird’ point a long time ago. This whole trip is one big romance novel cliche,” I said, laughing. When he didn’t respond, I sat up a little, looking down at him.

“Hanowri, really,” I said, “Tell me? Please? Come on, I hate begging like this.”  
“I’m--sorry, I didn’t mean to put you in that position.” he still hesitated, forming two tentacles to wring them together nervously, before finally blurting out, “It’s just--you’re so WARM inside, so wet, so perfect. I want…I want to stay inside of you, all the time.”

I blinked a little, thinking about that and trying to work out the logistics mentally.  
“Well, I’m already wearing a onesie all the time, even under my jumpsuit and my outdoors exo-suit. It’d probably be safe for you…”  
I didn’t know whether I should add that I really, really liked spontaneous sex, and sex with clothes on, and that if I was essentially wearing him like underwear then we could be having sex pretty much constantly. 

The translator gave his frustration a groan. “But I don’t want it to just be a weird THING where I’m using you!”  
“You wouldn’t be,” I said. “Listen. I actually really like having sex with clothes on, and while I think we’d have to make some compromises about stuff, I think it’d be hot to just be able to have something that’s whatever size I ask in my pussy and my ass…”

His eyes moved around one another, shifting into different orientations three times before finally stopping.  
“So you--you want to try it?”  
I kissed him again. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Almost shy now, he slid one tentacle down the front of my body and another down my back, spreading my labia and ass cheeks and tucking slowly, carefully into my pussy. The one over my ass was dripping slick, and he flicked it back and forth over my asshole before teasing me a little.   
“Ohhh,” I murmured, “That’s…that’s nice…”  
When they were seated, I moaned softly, clenching my fingers in the material of the sleeping bag; he shivered all over, wobbling.  
“Is that all right?” he whispered.  
“Yeah,” I said, “Yes, it’s beautiful.”

I reached down with one hand and he shifted the tentacle in my pussy, and I pinched my clit gently, biting my lip.   
He tapped my face gently with one tentacle and I turned my head and kissed him gently.  
“Want me to bite you a little?”  
He shivered in pleasure,but declined. “I’m…still tired from the first climax. Do you want me to do anything?”  
“Yeah,” I said, “Can you make the one in my ass into some different shapes? I wanna see how it feels…”

He moved it slowly, carefully inside me, each slide sending a jolt of pleasure up my back and up the back of my neck, spreading an blooming through my whole body as I rubbed and twisted my clit. I could feel him spread all around me--still gently squeezing my breasts, the tentacle in my pussy languidly lapping back and forth inside me and the one in my ass, morphing into different delightful shapes, and finally the combined pleasure overwhelmed me and I came so hard my legs cramped up.

~

That’s how we woke up the next day: with him spread all over my torso and around my hips like a second skin, one tentacle still pushed up into my pussy and the other in my ass.   
I was up before he was, and I just lay there in the dim early morning light, stroking the largest part of his mass, which was settled over my navel like a little jelly tummy. His head was resting on my chest, just against my collarbone; part of it was squished a little under my chin.   
He felt warmer, up close, his skin not as clammy. 

He woke up, his eyes floating to the surface of his face and his neck elongating so he could look into my face.  
“Thank you,” he said, the translator making his tones sound almost reverent. “I’m…I’m so happy, I don’t even know how to say so.”  
I kissed him a little, smiling. “Don’t worry, I understand. Me, too.”

~

I crawled up through the access hatch in the hull to make sure our antenna was okay; while out on top of the ship I pushed back the fur lining my parka’s hood an stare around at the white wasteland where we’d crashed.   
Tall black rock formations jutted up from the snow everywhere, capped an dusted with snow; they had a kind of rugged beauty that i figured I would be able to appreciate much, much more when they were a memory and not a dangerous present.

I snapped a few pictures with my phone an then climbed back inside. 

By then, any residual heat from the engines had long since bled out into the cold. We’d taken to huddling in the berth area with the door shut.

I had pulled out my old parabolic heater and my humidifier, so at least the one cabin on the ship was warm; I was glad to come back to it, after the arctic alien wilderness I ha just seen.  
I stripped by the door, hanging my coverall up, and shaking myself all over before hurrying over to the bunk.   
“Here,” I said, showing him the pictures I’d taken, “Look what’s out there.”  
He flipped through the photos, but seemed listless and disinterested.

“What’s wrong? No comment about humans being stupidly okay with inclement weather?”  
He chuckled a little, but it was more a tired sound than anything else.  
“It’s fine. I’m just…it’s just cold.”  
“Oh! I’m sorry, hang on,” I said. 

But turning the heater up didn’t seem to help much; short of basking just in front of it, he still felt terribly cold. 

“I think I have a way to keep you warm that doesn’t involve you almost cooking yourself to a crisp by the heater,” I said finally.   
He popped his eyes back out of the back of his head an gave me a miserable, but curious look.   
“And whats that?”

When I explained it to him, he flattened himself on the floor, his tentacles writhing over themselves. The translator only picked up embarrassed groans and static.  
“What? What? was it too gross?”

“No! No…it’s just like you were just reading the filthiest things right out of my mind.”  
I laughed, then. “Well, I guess that would make two of us. Let me just go to the bathroom and get ready, then!”


	5. Chapter 5

He got me off first, then turned into a shy quivering blob clinging around my middle.   
I had cleaned myself out meticulously, despite his insistence that he could just pass things through himself and expel them that way. 

I was lying on my side with him curled in front of my belly, wrapped around me. I held him gently, stroking him, while two of his eyes looked back at me and one of his tentacles stroked my cheek and neck gently.   
One of his tentacles was flattened gently over my mons, just cupping my sensitive clit, and the other was slicking back and forth over my asshole.

I’d discovered he could secrete his own lubricant earlier, and now he was carefully slipping one tentacle in an out of my ass, just stretching me and getting me slick, on top of the lube I’d already used on myself.  
In the post-orgasm haze the feeling was amazing, wet and secretive and a little naughty feeling, as he played with my asshole gently to loosen it further. 

Finally, finally, he began to sink inside, pushing at first only as deep as an average-sized toy, but then, when he went deeper, I gasped and twitched.  
“Are you all right?” he said, freezing.  
“Yeah,” I said. “It’s just that nothing has gone that deep before. It doesn’t hurt,” I added.  
The translator picked up a sigh of relief. 

He kept gently pushing, spooling more of has mass into my body. The central blob of him began to slowly, slowly shrink, even as I could feel the pressure in my guts begin to grow.   
“You’re so warm inside,” he said, almost whimpered. “Oh, spirits, mother-maker’s womb…” he paused a moment, shivered all over, and then said, “Thank you for not thinking I’m a weirdo…”  
I smiled and kissed the nearest tentacle, moving my hand from his blob to stroke my swelling belly. 

“You’re welcome. And you aren’t weird! Thank YOU for the good sex,” I said.   
He dipped the tentacle briefly between my lips; I licked an sucked it gently, and he shivered in pleasure n withdrew it a moment later. 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl of slow pleasure, as I could feel myself growing fuller an fuller as he seemed to shrink more and more. My stomach went from a tiny pooch to a large swollen bump, looking more an more like I had just gone to a buffet and cleaned the place out.  
But the stretch felt amazing, the pressure inside me giving me a strange, almost desperate pleasure that kept building an building.  
I was glad he wasn’t touching my clit; I probably would have come so hard I’d sprain something.

Finally I could feel him seem to hit a block; I flinched and grunted an had to take several deep breaths, willing my body not to clench and push him back out. I clenched my hands in the sheets and curled my toes, my eyes crumpling shut. The cramp came like a hard, hot wave.

“Does this feel good?” he asked, nervous. “You--you’re sure I’m not hurting you?”  
“You’re fine,” I said, stroking my stomach. “You’re just--you’re big.”  
He went limp. “If you don’t like it--”  
“No!” I said. “It’s good, it’s good! It’s just…more than I’ve ever had inside of me,” I said.   
“Keep going,” I said, when the cramp had passed.  
“...Okay,” he said, at last. He began to move again, filling me more. 

Now I could feel the curve on the underside of my stomach touching the tops of my thighs, and I was so full I looked pregnant. By then my breath was coming a little short, and the stretch was beginning to make my belly ache, my navel feeling very tight.   
With one hand I reached down and gently felt around, finding that the part of his body outside of me was nothing more than a blob the size of a pomegranate, and the single tentacle still touching my face.  
“Hey,” I murmured.  
An eye migrated up to the end of the tentacle. 

“I’m so full,” I murmured, smiling. I stroked my belly, then reached out to gently touch the tentacle. “What’s it feel like for you?”  
“Thank you so much,” he said again. “It’s…it’s incredible. I can feel you, your breathing, your heartbeat. The heat inside you is delicious, the best thing I’ve ever…oh, spirits, the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

I kissed the tentacle. “Are you going to try to climb inside me completely? D’you like the idea of me looking big and pregnant and you being inside me, snug an warm?”

He shivered all over and I bucked against the sheets, feeling it inside me; one of the curves of his stretched, sinuous body was pressed against several sensitive parts inside me, so I felt it intimately.

“Would. Would you mind if I…?”  
I kissed him again. “It’s good. It’s so, so good, I love it. Go on. Finish filling me up.”  
The tentacle stroked my lips again, a delicate kiss, before flirtatiously dipping into my mouth again before withdrawing slowly, longingly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, stroking my hugely swollen belly and feeling the last of the stretch fill me with a shivery, nervous pleasure.   
I reached own an found I couldn’t reach my clit over the curve of my stomach; the remaining segment of tentacle, which still cupped my mons, clenched there when I squirmed. 

“If you can hear me,” I said, “Please, oh my god, I need an orgasm right now.”  
Then he began playing with my clit again, a sudden surge of his mass sliding wet and perfect into my pussy, as well.   
I howled and thrashed in the bed as he fucked my pussy and ass at the same time, sucking and twisting and pinching my clit. I could feel his bulk inside me, slightly cool and almost liquid, and I cried out another time before the orgasm came down on me like an avalanche.

~

When I sat up, I immediately let out an enormous burp, and then had to laugh at myself.  
“I don’t know if you can hear me…You’re pressing up on my stomach,” I said, stroking my huge, distended belly.   
Somehow the translator STILL picked up his mumbled, “I’m sorry.”  
I laughed a little, stroking my belly. “Holy shit! What’s the range on that thing, anyway?”  
“Mine is a neural-link microchip,” he said. “It will work as long as my body still has an electrical current…”  
I had to laugh. “Aww, and I just got an old-fashioned earpiece insert and contact lens subtitles.”  
“I’m just glad we can still communicate. Are you…sure I’m not hurting you? This isn’t…weird, or bothering you, or…”

“No, no! It’s good, it’s okay,” I said, “It doesn’t hurt.” I laughed, breathless. “Actually--and you’ll probably think I’m the weird one--it feels pretty amazing. I’m so full, and it’s…it’s YOU. It’s…really sexy and intimate and, yeah, a little weird, but everything about life is a little weird.” I paused. “Are YOU sure you’re okay in there?”  
“Yes…”  
“Okay. So…this is embarrassing…but I just realized I don’t know how often you need to breathe…”  
Hanowri’s translator picked up a noise of amusement, fond and gentle. “I’m fine. I feel very safe…”

After working out that he would be okay inside of me for some time, I carefully stood up, feeling my belly slosh and wobble with his additional weight.   
I straightened my back, groaning, and then had to stand a minute panting as I could feel him settle lower in my guts. Suddenly I could feel he was pressing on some VERY sensitive inner parts; I walked very, very slowly into the kitchen, feeling the arousal bloom through my privates and spread in waves of tingles through my entire body.

“Are we moving?” he asked, curious.  
I chuckled. “Yeah. I--we’re going to the kitchen. Will you--will you be okay if I drink something warm? I don’t think I can manage solid foods, but I’m kinda hungry…”  
The translator registered his alarm, and I could feel my belly jump and wobble as he squirmed in embarrassment; but the feeling was so sudden, and it put even more pressure on sensitive spots I hadn’t even known that I had. I jumped a little, yelping.

“I’m sorry! Are you all right?” he said.  
“I’m--I’m fine! Oh my god, that was--ohh, that felt weirdly good.”   
“...It did?”   
“I can’t explain it…” I said. “Just…maybe warn me before doing that again?”  
“Yes, of course,” he said. He was still, then, except for slight squirming that made little blooms of pleasure spread through my body.

I waddled into the kitchen and then sat down on one of the stools, breathing heavily. I kept rubbing my stomach, moaning faintly in pleasure.   
Even in my biggest onesie, I couldn’t button it over the swell of my stomach, and looking down to see my navel turned into a tiny dimple in the swollen curve of my belly made a weird, desperate little thrill of pleasure shoot through me. 

I heated up a pouch of soup without even thinking about it, my mind entirely occupied with my body.   
With the thought of my sweet friend, who was totally INSIDE my body.  
My hand was shaking as I got a spoon for the soup, and it was only with a serious effort that I managed to sit still long enough to eat it. Even then I couldn’t stop clenching an unclenching my thighs, practically humping the chair in growing desperation of arousal.

“That feels…good,” he said. “The soup you just ate.”  
I smiled. “I’m glad. All warmed up?”  
“Yes,” he said. “…Thank you again…”  
Then I had the weird sensation of him moving down, away from my stomach, to give it more room to expand, and I didn’t even have time to ask him how he knew how to navigate that body part before I felt the additional mass shift lower.  
And press again on some VERY sensitive stuff.

I slid one hand over the swell, my breath speeding up, feeling cascades of excietement, pleasure, and a sweet sense of near-panic, at knowing I had no way to get myself off.   
“Hey,” I mumbled, and tapped my belly a few times. “Do you feel like going again?”

“I ws wondering when you would ask,” he said shyly. “I can feel every clench of you, inside. And I can feel the way your pulse sped up, and your breathing has changed.”  
“You like that, huh?”  
“Very much, yes. I feel…I feel like you’re holding me, and…” the translator picked up his sigh, high and breathy with pleasure. “I just feel very connected to you.”  
“Baby, you’re kind of…literally inside me right now,” I said.   
“Can I move? Just a little?” he asked.

I let out a sigh, straightening my back a little. “Let me…let me go back to my bunk. Then we’ll see, okay?”

Waddling back to my bunk was an exercise in self-control; my body didn’t know if I wanted to go to the bathroom or come or just collapse with pleasure, but I finally got there, kicked off my slippers and pulled a fold of the sleeping bag over us.

“Okay,” I sighed. “Just…be careful.”  
“Of course,” the translator picked up his voice as a gentle whisper.   
Then I felt him shift--minutely at first, but the sensation was enough to make sweat bead up all between my shoulderblades. There was another roll of his bulk inside me, this one also careful, and I moaned aloud at the weird pleasure of it. My guts made quiet little gurgling noises.

“Oh my god,” I whispered, biting at the cuff of my onesie. “Can you--can you fuck me? Like this? Please, I feel like I’m going to explode--”  
“Too much?” he asked, and was suddenly still.   
“No, no, it’s good! Just…oh god, touch my clit, please--”  
He made a noise of pleasure and I moane long and low as he slid one of his tentacles out of my ass, very carefully.   
It may have been a weird thing to notice, but there was no smell--but I didn’t have a whole lot of time to dwell on that, before he formed the tip into three fingers and plastered the jellylike limb over my mons again, the three nubs expertly working my clit.

I squealed and moaned and thrashed around, trying to close my legs, knowing it was pointless. At some point he got excited, too, because my guts started sloshing again, the little wet, deep noises mingling with my cries of pleasure and the staticky sounds and sighs the translator was making for him. 

“It feels like you’re almost crushing me,” he moaned, “Oh, spirits, I love it--”  
I couldn’t even think to talk, slung between such heights of pleasure--and this time, as he was working my clit, he began to pulse the tentacle in my ass, thickening and thinning it in time with the way he worked my clit, so I could feel the sensitive rim of my ass stretch and relax around him. 

But it ws when the tentacle sprouted additonal nubs, and I could feel two of these gently pull back the hood of my clit, that I gasped a little.  
Then another formed a little mouth and descended on it and began to suck, that I DID yell, the noise squeezed out of me by the incredible force of pleasure. It was both too sensitive and somehow not enough, and I writhed there, clutching the sleeping bag, my clothes, grasping desperately for SOMETHING to hang onto, while the pleasure built to unbearable white-hot heights.

When I came, I curled up into a ball so tight I felt my body force some of his mass out of me, the sheer crushing pressure of the contractions squeezing him out.   
His moans turned completely to untranslatable static and I could feel the moment when his whole body shivered and jerked an went completely lax, the tentacle on my mons twitching a few times before flopping away.

I lay there on my back for a long time, panting and trying to catch my breath, listening to him gasp through the translator.   
“Do you mind if--” he sounded pleading, “Do you mind if I come out? A little?”  
“Oh my god! Yes, of course! Are you--are you all right? Did I hurt you?”  
It ws his turn to laugh breathlessly. “No…the exact opposite, in fact.”

I jumped an moaned again as I felt him begin to slide out of me; sitting up a little, I pushed to help him move faster, gsping every now and then when the aftershocks of orgasm got to be too much.  
When he was about halfway out he flopped back over my torso, again working to form a head and limbs. He managed one shoulder and one arm, the other an undefined tentacle, but he leaned over me and wrapped his limbs around me, draping himself there over my heaving, still-half-full belly. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. “I--I’ve never felt this with…anyone else. Have you…have you been enjoying this, as much as I have--?”  
I leaned up a little, propping myself on one elbow so I could support the back of his head with my other hand.   
“Baby, you’re perfect. This…this is great. I haven’t come so hard, so many times, or had this much fun with a partner in…” I sighed, grinning. “A LONG, LONG time.”

The part of him still inside of me writhed in pleasure, and I gasped and twitched at the shifting, sliding fullness and strange pleasure; from this angle, I could actually SEE him moving inside of me--through his own translucent blue body.   
He laid his head on my chest, his face melting slightly between my breasts.   
“I’m glad,” he said. 

~

The next morning, between our shower and mutual orgasms three and four, I got a notification that there was a tug-ship en route, with a mechanic crew on board.   
Their ETA was only 24 hours; when I told Hanowri, he seemed a bit disappointed…until I reminded him we still had another four days’ trip to our destination.

“And besides,” I said cheerfully, “At least we know how to keep warm!”


End file.
